Chaos Pokemon Chapter 5- Chaotic Reunion
Professor Roan-Hmm, I see that's quite the interesting story. Professor Oak-Tell me about it. Sonic-Yeah, anyway you said that a pink hedge-hog and a small rabbit were taken to the Pokémon center? Professor Roan-That's correct. Tails-Did you happen to see a small blue fairy thing? Professor Roan-Now that you mention it yes. Sonic-That's gotta be them! ???-IS THAT WHO I THINK IT IS!? Then out of nowhere a pink hedge-hog pushed Professor Oak out of the camera showing her. Sonic/Tails-Hey Amy! Amy-Oh Sonic you're safe, am I ever glad! ???-Amy, let me see! ???-Chow Chow! Amy-Oh chill out you two. With that Amy moved the camera a bit revealing a small rabbit and fairy started to move into the camera. Tails-Hey Cream! Cream-Hey Tails! Amy-It sure is good to see you two in one piece. Ash-Hey Sonic, Who are they? Sonic- *sigh* The overly hyper hedgehog is Amy and the bunny is Cream with her friend Chow Amy-Ignoring that, who are the people with you? Sonic-*sigh* you see. With that Sonic and Tails explained what had happened with Eggman, and how they saved Tails. Amy-I see, well that explains the crap we heard earlier. I'm glad you're okay Tails. Tails-Thanks, but what do mean stuff you heard? Amy-You see, earlier we heard that some lunatic was causing havoc in a big city in another region. Jeesh that guy never learns. Tails-No he does not! So anyway where are you guys? Amy-According to this Professor Roan guy. We're in a place called "Sandgem Town" in the Sinnoh region. You see what happened after Eggman caused Chaos Control; we woke up in a forest. Both of us were scared because we had no idea where the others were, and because both you and Sonic were hurt pretty badly. So we decided to look around to see if we could find you guys. So after a few minutes of walking we came across a girl. She seemed pretty surprised to see us and pulled out this weird machine, and then seemed frustrated because it looked like it didn't work. Then I asked her what she was doing, but as soon as I did the girl seemed shocked that I could talk and called us Pokémon. I didn't know what she was talking about so I asked her what a Pokémon was and she seemed really confused. After words me and Cream introduce ourselves and the girl said her name was Dawn and was on her way home and asked us if we weren't Pokémon then what. So I explained what had happened and how we woke up in this strange forest. Afterwards she told us that we should go to the Pokémon Center and get checked out. Ash-Hey wait, Amy. I know of a girl with that name over there, is she with you right now? Amy-Yes she is, here I'll put her on. Amy called her over. Dawn-Hey guys! Ash-Hey Dawn! Pikachu-Pika! Ash-So it looks like you got into this as well. Dawn-*sigh*Yep, I don't mind though I was glad to help. See, I was headed home for my mom's birthday and just ran into Amy and Cream on my way. Amy-Then she took us to the Pokémon Center to get checked out. The nurse was really nice, she did some tests on us and asked a few questions like; "What kinds of Pokémon we were?" and "where we're from." So we explained and she said that we should head over to Professor Roan's lab. So here we are! Cream-So Where are you guys? (Sonic and Tails both looked at each other with worried looks) Tails-Well, you see? After Sonic came and beat Eggman, we went back to the Pokémon Center to get both of us and Ash's Pokémon checked out. Of course we were worried about you guys and I was upset because we had no way to find you. So Ash suggested that we go to Professor Oak, a Pokémon scientist. So we did, and explained what happened. Then he asked Sonic where he ended up and he said. That he wound up in a place called the "Johto region." Then he said that people kept trying to catch him. I asked why they would do that, when Ash said that they probably thought he was a Pokémon and were going to catch him to add him to their teams, and have him fight alongside them. After hearing this Amy and Cream were both just stunned, and looked at Dawn and Professor Roan in fear, and freaked out a little. Sonic-Amy calm down! Amy-Calm down! Sonic, didn't you just hear Tails?! These humans are crazy, if they think we're just going to become their slaves and fight they've got another thing coming! Tails-AMY, it's not like that! Pikachu himself said that they aren't forced to fight; they fight alongside because they want to. Pikachu-He's telling the truth, I'd do anything to protect Ash because he's more than my trainer, he's my best friend! Ash-Tails is right Amy, each of us love are Pokémon. We don't just mindlessly have them fight against each other. We battle to build trust and to bond. Amy-So, you guys aren't just capturing Pokémon to force them to fight, but you're doing so to bond? That's just weird. Professor Oak-I can see where you're coming from Amy, but it's not mindless violence. Trainers and their Pokémon battle as a means of becoming stronger and to grow. Amy-Well, okay. I guess if it's not done with a means to just hurt others, then I guess it's alright. Sonic-Well now that's settled, we need to think about what to do next. (Professor Roan moved the camera back towards him) Professor Roan- It sounds like the best thing to do right now is get you all together. Because if what Professor Oak said is true, than we need to find those emeralds as soon as possible and it sounds like you would be able to do that better together. Plus, it would probably be a good idea to keep you guys in one place, because Trainers might confuse you with Pokémon. Amy-Yeah, I agree. What do you think Cream? Cream-Do you even need to ask? Sonic-Great, so when do you think get here? Professor Roan-I should be able to fly you over there tomorrow. Ash-Sounds good, want to tag along Dawn? Dawn-I'd love to Ash, but I can't my mom is expecting me to be there for her birthday. However, if you need me just give me a call. Ash-Okay, I guess I'll see you later. Bye. Dawn-Bye. Amy-Well, I guess we should get ready for tomorrow. See you later guys. Sonic-Bye. Tails-See you later! (With that Amy hung up) Professor Oak-Well, now that's settled. Why don't you guys relax. Sonic-Thanks We'll do that. Professor Oak-Tails, would you like to give me a hand studying the Chaos Emerald? Tails-Sure, Guys, I guess I'll see you later. Sonic-Be careful. Tails-I will. (With that they both went into Professor Oak's lab and the second Tails walked in his eyes were as big as dinner plates.) Tails-WOW what a lab, look at all this stuff! (Tails said with his tails waging happily) Professor Oak-Yeah, it sounds like it's not as elaborate as yours, but it gets the job done. Tails-Well, that's a bit much. I mean I just love working with, and inventing stuff. I mainly just work on my plains and come up with things to keep my friends safe from Eggman. (Professor Oak nodded and said) Professor Oak-Your friends are lucky to have a friend like you. (Tails Blushed and said) Tails-Well, I might not be as strong as Sonic and the others, but I do what I can with my plains and such. (With that they both walked up to an odd machine) Tails-What's this thing? Professor Oak-It's a scanner that scans an objects elements and if it has any energy inside and what kind it is. Tails-Wow, that's so cool! Professor Oak-Yes it is it took a good long while to build and has become a big help in my studies. Tails-I can imagine. So are we going to use this on the emeralds? Professor Oak-Yes, would you put yours inside it? Tails-Sure. (With that Tails put the yellow emerald in the scanner, and Professor Oak scanned the emerald and noticed something strange) Professor Oak-Hmm, that's strange. Tails-What? Professor Oak-Well, the energy being given off seems strangely familiar. Tails-Familiar, but how? Professor Oak-I wonder. (With that Oak walked over to a shelf and picked up a strange green stone that looked like it had a lightning bolt pattern on it.) Tails-What's that? Professor Oak-It's a Thunderstone; it's used for evolving electric type Pokémon. (Tails looked confused and said) Tails-How does it do that? Professor Oak-*sigh* I guess being you're not from this world you don't know much about Pokémon, so allow me to explain. This world is full of creatures known as Pokémon which are broken down into 17 types; normal, water, fire, electric, psychic, dark, dragon, steel, bug, flying, ghost, fighting, ice, grass, rock, ground, and poison. And each of them depending on its type can learn four moves of those types and as they get stronger they evolve into its next form. For example the fire type Charmander evolves into a Charmeleon and that evolves into a Charizard. However, some Pokémon can use these stones to evolve. (Tails again looked confused and said) Tails-Okay, I think I get the gist of it. It looks like we've got a lot to learn about this world. (Professor Oak nodded and said) Professor Oak-Anyway, the energy giving off by those emeralds is very similar to the energy given off by these Evolutionary stones. (So with that Professor Oak took out the emerald and put in the Thunderstone.) Professor Oak-Just as I thought. Tails-Did you find something? Professor Oak-See for yourself. (So Tails looked at the screen, and when he did Tails eyes nearly popped out of his head) Tails-Wow, these readings are almost identical, but how is that possible!? The Chaos Emeralds are from a completely different universe, so why are there energies so similar to the Evolutionary Stones!? Professor Oak-Well, it seems that these stones just got more mysterious. I think that's enough for now, want to take a break for some dinner? After all from what you and Sonic said earlier, you two must be starving. (Soon after Professor Oak said that Tails stomach growled causing him to blush) Tails-Yeah, I guess we've been so focused on everything that'd I completely didn't realize how hungry I was. (Professor Oak laughed and said) Professor Oak-Well, then let's get the others and see what to do for dinner. Tails-Sounds good. (With that they went back into the living room where the rest of the gang were) Sonic-Hey Tails, how'd it go? Tails-Well, it was interesting. Anyway, me and Professor Oak were wondering if you guys would like to get dinner. Ash-Sounds good, I was getting hungry. (So everyone started thinking, when Ash got an idea) Ash-*snap*Brock! Sonic-Who's that? Ash- He's a good friend of mine; we used to travel a lot and he's a great chef. He's actually not too far from here. Sonic-Well, then what are we standing around talking about it? Let's go! (Sonic was about to run out the door, when Tails grabbed his arm) Tails-Sonic wait! We don't want to create any unnecessary attention to ourselves. Ash-He's right; people might confuse you two with Pokémon and not to mention it'd cause problems for Professor Oak. Sonic-Okay, but how are we going to get there without being seen? Professor Oak-I'll drive us there, as long as we keep a low profile. We should have no problem. Sonic-Well, as much as I hate moving slow. I guess it's the best decision. (So with that Professor Oak gave Brock a call) Brock-Hello? Professor Oak-Hello Brock? Brock-Ahh Professor, what can I do for you? Professor Oak-I was wondering, me and a few friends of mine could head over to your place for dinner? Brock-Sure, I guess I could use some company. You see the rest of the family went to the Johto region. Professor Oak-I see. By the way, two of my friends I think you're going to like. Brock-Okay, and why is that? Professor Oak-Oh you'll see why when we get there, plus we've got quite a story to tell you. Brock-I look forward to hearing it. I'll get everything ready for you all. (With that the gang got into Oak's car and drove to the Pewter City Gym. Once there they knocked on the door and were greeted by the Gym leader himself Brock.) Ash/Misty-Hey Brock! Brock-Ash, Misty longtime no see! How've you each been? Ash-Fine. Misty-All right, just been busy with the gym. I'll tell you more about it later. Brock-Sounds good. So how've you been Professor? Professor Oak-Well, things have gotten a bit interesting. I made a couple new friends. (Brock looked down and saw Sonic, and Tails) Sonic-Sup? Tails-Hello. Brock- Wow, they talked! Let me guess, these are who you wanted me to meet? Professor Oak-Yep, and boy do we have a story to tell you. Brock-I bet. (With that each of them walked inside, but Ash looked confused and said) Ash-Wow Brock, you took that so calmly. (Brock looked at Ash and said) Brock-Yeah, well with all the stuff we've seen together nothing surprises me anymore. (Professor Oak laughed at this and said) Professor Oak-Ha, I know what you mean. The world sure is a strange place. Ash-Hey Brock, where is everyone? Brock- They're all away for a family reunion, I would have gone, but someone needed to stay behind and take care of the gym and the Pokémon. To be honest, it's kind of nice to have some peace. I love the little guys, but it does take its toll. Ash-I can believe it. (With that the gang sat around the table and waited for their dinner. They each talked about this and that. When Brock brought out a pot of soup) Tails-Wow, that looks good. What did you make it with? Brock-Oh, some vegetables, a few herbs, and a tomato berry for some heat. Tails-Mmm, makes me hungry just thinking about it, but what is a tomato berry? Brock-Huh, you don't know what a tomato berry is? (Tails shook his head) Sonic-Nether do I. Brock-That's weird; I've never met a Pokémon that didn't know what a berry was. Tails-But that's the thing, me and sonic aren't Pokémon. (Brock looked completely confused and looked at the Professor) Professor Oak-That's one of the things we wanted to talk about, but let's discuss that later. That soup smells so good; I don't know how much longer I can wait. Brock-Right I do have a lot of questions, but I guess I'll wait until later. (So with that Brock served everyone the soup and gave Pikachu some Pokémon food. Everyone loved the soup especially Tails, he even asked for seconds. It wasn't long before the whole pot was empty. After dinner everyone helped clean up and then all gathered round, and for the second time told the story of what happened over the last few hours.) Brock-*sigh* Wow, and here I thought I'd seen it all. So you two are not only a different creature than Pokémon, but you're from a completely different universe. Tails-Yeah, I'm glad that we found Amy, Cream, and Chow. But, I'm still worried about Knuckles. He can be a bit of a hot head. (Sonic laughed and said) Sonic-Ha that's the understatement of the century, but don't worry too much about him. He can take care of himself. Tails-Yeah, I guess. I just can't help but worry. (Ash looked at Tails and said) Ash-Hey don't worry we'll find him, right professor? Professor Oak- Without a doubt, I've already contacted the professor's from the other regions and told them to be on the lookout for any other strange creatures. (This put everyone at ease, and Tails said) Tails-I can't wait to see Amy, Cream, and Chow tomorrow. (Sonic looked at his friend and said) Sonic- Yeah, I know. Once we're all together we can focus on finding the emeralds and getting back home. (Everyone just smiled and continued to talk for a couple hours. Just then Pikachu who was resting on Ash's lap yawned deeply. Ash looked at him and said.) Ash-You tired buddy? (Brock looked at the clock and said) Brock-It is getting late, you guys can stay the night if you'd like. Professor Oak-You sure it won't be a problem? Brock-No don't worry about it; I guess I was feeling a bit lonely anyway. Professor Oak-Okay, I guess I'm a little too tired to drive anyway. (With That Brock showed everyone to their rooms Once Sonic and Tails got to theirs they both sat on their beds and just talked) Sonic-Well, it looks like things are finally to come together. Tails-Yeah, I just hope they don't get hurt. Back when we were on earth Chris and his friends and family kept getting in some scary scrapes with Eggman. Sonic- I know what you mean buddy, they did have a hard time with him. But I'm not that worried. These humans have these "Pokémon" by their sides, and it looks like they can hold their own pretty well. Tails-Yeah, earlier Professor Oak was telling me about them. Let's just say we've got a lot to learn about this world, it's almost as crazy as ours. Sonic-Ha, sounds like fun. Well, I'm getting pretty tired good night buddy. Tails-Night. (With that the two friends fell asleep for what felt like forever. Meanwhile however in a strange base in a remote desert.) Eggman-Hmm, interesting this energy from this evolutionary stone is similar to the Chaos Emeralds. I think I can use this for something special for that blasted hedgehog. Giovanni-How exactly? Eggman-Oh you'll see, but let's just say it's going to be destructive. Giovanni-Hmm, I look forward to seeing it.